narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Newer Skill System: Shad's Revision
This is merely a revised version of the Skill System initially proposed by Serk before he resigned. Credit to User:AbysmalShadows, as it is his newer idea. I just c/p it here, for it to be more official. Note if any "grandfathered" character wants to become S or Kage rank (SS), they will have to submit a SCQE for this. Consider S and SS restricted content. "So because I'm such a concerned user, I went and drew up my own revised version of the current system. Specialization System Skill: A skill is a set of abilities centered around a concept or theme. Characters possessing a rank in a skill can be expected to reasonably perform any associated technique at the given rank. However circumstances apply to only when used within that specialized field. Examples; *'Combat Skill:' Encompasses a broad range of related combat techniques and abilities. User is capable of performing most known techniques of the indicated rank. Examples of a combat skill generally refer to; ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. *'Narrative Skill:' Narrative skills give characters the tools to influence the pace of the story, in a manner not necessarily associated with combat. Characters are able to use skills and techniques associated with this at the indicated rank. Examples of narrative skills include; espionage (ie spying), interrogation, smuggling. A character specializing in smuggling for example may know of a method smuggle characters or merchandise to an otherwise sealed area. Characters specializing in espionage may be able to gather information on a target beforehand, such as knowledge of their abilities, associates, affiliates, etc. Addendum: Reasonably able to perform any associated technique at the given rank. Characters tend to have specializations even beyond skills. A character with Fire release but a rank of B in ninjutsu is assumed to know most C and B-rank techniques or at least be aware of. However they are not specialized. It is possible to have B-rank in ninjutsu but an A-Rank skill in an elemental release, indicating beyond than normal ability and a focus even within that specialization. A character specializing in a technique is always superior to someone who has the same rank and the same rank. Technique: As indicated it is knowledge of a single technique or ability. Unlike a skill, a technique is typically a single use ability and very specialized to what it is used for. A skill refers to the ability to use a collective of techniques and abilities. C-Rank: Chuunin *E-Rank - D-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *C-Rank (three skills) *B-Rank (one skill, one technique) *A-Rank (one technique) C-Rank: Tokubetsu Jounin *E-Rank - D-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *C-Rank (three skills) *B-Rank (one skill, & one technique) *A-Rank (one skill) B-Rank: Jounin *E-Rank - C-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *B-Rank (three skills) *A-Rank (one skill, & one technique) *S-Rank (one technique) A-Rank: Elite Jounin *E-Rank - C-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *B-Rank (four skills) *A-Rank (two skills) *S-Rank (one skill, & one technique) S-Class Acquisition: A user may roleplay and be in control of one S-Class character. Any others must be applied to the Rebirth, and are subject to denial. Characters who are to act as antagonists, can however be given to the FC, and are henceforth NPCs, and are to be treated as plot points rather than as playable characters. *E-Rank - B-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *A-Rank (three skills) *S-Rank (two skills) Kage-Level Acquisition: A character of this level must be applied for in Rebirth, and a user may have no more than one character of this rank. Characters applied in this manner are submitted in their entirety and voted upon. *E-Rank - A-Rank (any number of skills at any of the indicated ranks) *S-Rank (three skills)" Category:Blog posts